


Brotherly Live

by StarflowerSea



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Duet, Fluff, Gen, Music, Performance, Singing, Street live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea
Summary: Kenta Birthday 2020Wataru and Kenta decide to do a street live together.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Brotherly Live

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you're all doing well!
> 
> As part of the AAside Artgocord Argotober event, I present to you day 24, whose theme is concert! I want to sincerely apologize for being so late – life had caught up with me with other plans, leaving little time to write until now.
> 
> I am really happy that this is finally up, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (PS: I've also decided to double this as a belated birthday fic for Kenta!)

“A street live with just the two of us?”

Kenta nodded with a small smile. “I thought that doing a live together would help us reconnect and improve our relationship with each other.”

Wataru tilted his head, curiosity mingling with slight vexation. “What brought this up so suddenly? You have GYROAXIA, and I have Argonavis. Why would you want to perform with only me?”

“Think of it as a bonding activity between brothers,” Kenta replied.

Wataru fell silent, searching for words. Truth be told, this was one of the last things he expected from Kenta. And yet as he glanced up at his older brother, Wataru thought he could detect a hint of longing in his eyes.

“At least give it some thought,” Kenta said. “I’ll leave the suggestion open to you. No matter what your answer is, know that I will always support you.”

“Nii-san…”

“Hm?”

Wataru faltered, his breath catching in his throat as he grew acutely aware of the quiet longing that he thought he had long since locked away.

“If you want to, I’ll do it.”

Kenta nodded, a small smile flitting across his face. “While I appreciate the sentiment, please don’t feel as if you’re pressured to. The choice is up to you—”

“I know.” The words came out a touch harsher than Wataru would’ve liked. Catching himself, he shook his head apologetically and bit his tongue.

Kenta gave Wataru a gentle smile. “As I said earlier, there’s no need to rush anything right away. We can discuss all the details later.”

Wataru only nodded. Already a thick brain fog was settling within his mind, obscuring his thoughts.

“I’m happy that we’re doing this.” Kenta’s voice seemed faraway as he smiled wistfully. “Reminds me of when we’d always play together when we were younger.”

“Together, huh…”

Hazy, scattered memories peeked through the fog as they drifted to the surface, memories that threatened to dredge up painful emotions. Hastily he shoved them away with a shake of his head, all too aware of the silence stretching between them.

“Well, I suppose I’ll be going.” Kenta’s voice sliced the air like a knife. “If you need anything, text me as usual, alright?”

“I will.” Even as the words slipped from Wataru’s mouth, both of them knew it to a half-truth at best.

Wataru thought he could feel Kenta smiling at him as he nodded. “I’ll always be here for you.”

Slowly Wataru raised his head to meet Kenta’s gaze. The two shared a long, quiet gaze, Wataru’s tiredness mingling with Kenta’s concern. Even now, it felt that there was a gulf between them, one exacerbated by conflicted feelings. Above all, however, was a numbness that permeated Wataru’s entire self.

“…Thanks. I appreciate it.”

Drawing in a deep breath, Wataru closed his eyes and raised his head, letting the cool night breeze caress his face. It slipped through the cracks in the walls around his heart, almost seeming to pierce him like needles. Yet it was simultaneously soothing, comforting even.

When he opened his eyes again Kenta had vanished, leaving him alone on the sidewalk. Wataru could only shake his head in bemusement – though he had to admit, considering his own behavior towards Kenta, he couldn’t be surprised. Kenta seemed quite cognizant of Wataru’s need for alone time, even if said need manifested in curt, almost rude ways.

A quiet pang of guilt pricked Wataru’s gut at the thought. Quickly he shook it off as his phone buzzed in his pocket. Taking it out, he saw a text from Kenta.

 _What about this song?_ it said.

Wataru blinked at the audio file attached to the message. Something about the title rang a bell, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. Curiously he tapped on the audio file and listened.

From the intro melody, a strange feeling of nostalgia washed over him. His eyes widened in recognition, his body freezing as his feet were rooted to the ground. There was no way this could be real.

Memories flooded Wataru’s eyes as he closed his eyes and listened – memories of him and Kenta playing together when they were younger, performing on toy basses and guitars while singing. Wataru watching Kenta play the bass in awe and aspiring to play just like him. Days the two spent together, innocent and pure, untainted by darkness. All this and so much more the song brought to the surface in a tsunami of emotions that soaked him through, lodging his breath in his throat. As the chorus swelled, another wave of memories and emotions washed over Wataru, sweeping him away entirely. All he could do was listen, lost in a silent reminiscence.

It took Wataru a few moments to realize that the song had ended, leaving him alone with ringing silence as his only company, Slowly Wataru blinked his eyes open and glanced down at his phone, where another text from Kenta waited.

_If you don’t like it, it’s okay. Tell me and we can pick another song together._

“Together…”

Wataru drew in a deep breath and shook himself off. He could finally see what Kenta wanted to do – to rekindle the lost bond between them in the only way he knew how.

_This song…you know what it is, don’t you?_

Wataru hit send and waited. Not a few seconds later a bubble popped up showing Kenta was typing, followed by another message.

_So you remembered it as well – I figured as much, and I’m glad. Do you want to play it?_

A small smile crept across Wataru’s face despite the slight knot of vexation in his stomach. Taking a deep breath, he nodded, gripping his phone tighter as he replied. _I’ll learn it as soon as I can._

There was a beat – perhaps Kenta gathering his thoughts. Despite this, Wataru felt something swell up and flit in his chest. There was a palpable air of relief in the air now. Drawing in a deep breath, Wataru put his phone away and turned to walk home, thoughts swirling through his mind.

* * *

Over the next two weeks Wataru learned the piece on his own, quietly leaning into the emotions it granted him whenever he listened. Thankfully it wasn’t a difficult piece to pick up and practice, though the wave of emotions it brought up almost proved to be a hurdle in itself. Despite this, Wataru silently shoved the memories away and focused on playing the best he could. The others seemed curious as to his burst in practicing, but overall didn’t question it.

Every time Wataru ran through the song, more and more memories wormed their way into his mind – though happy, they also stirred up a painful longing. The disconnect between the past and the present was bad enough – part of him feared the rift between himself and Kenta widening further, even as he was accustomed to it. Only recently did the two begin reaching out to each other and attempt to close the gap between them, a fact that reignited the spark that Wataru had long since shoved deep down into his heart, buried away beneath years of frustration.

From the very beginning, Wataru had always looked up to Kenta, always being hidden in his shadow. Even as Wataru found his own path with the formation of Argonavis, every now and then he found himself gazing at Kenta’s figure, even as it continued straight on ahead. Normally, those thoughts set the flickering embers of envy and loneliness into flames that lit up the darkness. Over time, however, the flames were dulled, stifled by whirlpools of other emotions Wataru could not place.

Sighing deeply, Wataru placed his bass on its stand and sat on his bed, staring at his phone. The live was but a week away, and though it was to be a casual performance, Wataru couldn’t help but feel a cloud weighing down on him. It was almost scary how much emotion a simple song could stir.

Wataru perked up as his phone rang with an incoming call. On the screen was Kenta’s name.

He stared at his phone for a moment, swallowing the tightness in his chest as he accepted the call. “Nii-san?”

“Hey, Wataru.” Kenta’s voice seemed gentler than usual. “How’s the song going?”

Wataru bit his tongue, then nodded. “It’s going fine.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Kenta’s voice was warm, relieved. “Want to practice together? I was thinking of booking a studio for both of us.”

Wataru blinked. “Really?”

“Really.”

A combination of uncertainty and surprise pricked Wataru’s gut at the thought. Despite that, he thought he could also feel a thread of excitement worming its way in as he responded. “I’ll come.”

“Sounds good,” Kenta replied. “Would now be a good time?”

Wataru bit back a chuckle as he nodded. “I suppose so.”

“Great. Let’s meet there in fifteen minutes.”

“Got it. See you then.”

Wataru hung up and glanced at his bass, the butterflies in his stomach starting to flutter. It would be the first time in a long while he and Kenta would be playing together, much less just the two of them. He could feel the excitement rising now, embers that flickered to life and outshone the nervousness mingling within. Smiling to himself, Wataru grabbed his bass and bid the others goodbye before heading out to the studio.

A short walk later Wataru arrived, looking around for Kenta. Slipping inside, Wataru spotted his older brother at a table, guitar case in hand.

“Hey, Nii-san,” Wataru called.

Kenta looked up with a smile. “Hey, Wataru.”

Wataru took a moment to glance around before nodding at Kenta. “Are we ready to go?”

“Ready,” Kenta replied as he stood.

Together the two made their way to their assigned studio and set up. Even now with the two of them alone, Wataru felt a sense of warmth. It was admittedly unlike any other rehearsal he had been in so far, yet he felt nothing short of quiet excitement and anticipation.

Hesitantly Wataru strummed the intro on his bass, perking up as it reverberated through the room. Before long Kenta joined in with the melody. The sound sent Wataru’s heart skipping, his body growing light as he played along. They were soon swept away by the music, their harmonies filling the room with a nearly palpable heat and energy as they played off of each other. Wataru felt a pang of nostalgia in his chest as he closed his eyes, letting the music wash over him. When was the last time they had played like this, just the two of them?

As the final chord faded into silence, Kenta nodded at Wataru in approval. “That sounds good so far.”

“Thanks.” Wataru glanced over at Kenta in a mixture of curiosity and surprise. “Our parts are coming together surprisingly well. Though I’m wondering, how are we planning to arrange the vocal part of the song?”

“I was thinking we both sing it together. It was originally a duet, after all.”

Wataru couldn’t help a smile crossing his face at the thought. “I thought as much. I didn’t know you could sing, though.”

“As you can imagine, Nayuta won’t let us do so otherwise.” Kenta chuckled quietly, almost ruefully. “I am pretty confident in my singing abilities, though.”

Wataru tilted his head as the smallest hint of a shadow crossed Kenta’s face. Part of him wanted to ask why, even though he already knew the answer.

“Shall we try it then?” Wataru shoved the question away as hefted his bass, curiosity pricking at him despite himself. He had never heard Kenta sing – what was it like, he wondered?

“I was about to propose that for our next run-through.” Kenta’s eyes seemed to sparkle as he smiled. “Looks like we’re on the same wavelength.”

“Alright.” Wataru squeezed his bass a touch tighter and nodded. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

With that Wataru and Kenta dove into the song once again, flying through the intro. Before long Wataru began to sing, his voice rising over the accompaniment as it filled the room. The lyrics and melody were nostalgically familiar, bringing a tinge of warmth and longing into his voice. Kenta continued playing along leisurely, a quiet smile on his face. Glancing over, Wataru couldn’t help but wonder what Kenta was thinking.

Wataru startled as Kenta’s voice joined his, rising and falling like a tide. Compared to his own voice, Kenta’s was a touch higher, as if to match the timbre of his guitar. It was melodious and warm as it flowed, much like Wataru’s own. If Wataru had to say, Kenta’s singing was honestly quite impressive.

Suddenly something in the guitar shifted, pushing further ahead. Confused, Wataru furrowed his brow and played faster, trying to keep up. Even as he tried, however, Kenta always seemed to be ahead by a few beats. What was Kenta trying to do?

Clenching his jaw, Wataru pushed on ahead as he locked gazes with Kenta across the room. Kenta’s eyes glimmered as he smirked, as if wordlessly challenging Wataru. Wataru returned Kenta’s smirk with one of his own as Wataru picked up space, his fingers flying over the strings as his voice soared.

Together the two gradually fell into sync, exchanging lines and melodies freely as they forged their way forward. Gradually the air seemed to bloom with sound, growing brighter every second. All doubts were swept away by a familiar exhilaration that sent Wataru’s heart pounding – even though it was just the two of them, the music filled the room with boundless energy that almost frightened Wataru in its raw strength. Thinking about it now, Kenta almost seemed to goad Wataru onward, pushing him to his limits and running alongside him. With this back and forth the two brothers played and sang, guiding each other to the song’s end. Before Wataru knew it the song had come to an end, the final reverberations rumbling in his chest and filling his ears.

Wataru panted quietly as he looked up at Kenta, wiping away the beads of sweat on his forehead. “How was it?”

“It was really good.” Kenta gave Wataru a content smile. “I’m impressed you were able to keep up with me.”

“Well, it was you who pulled me along,” Wataru quipped.

They both chuckled, their voices light. It was a strange, yet not unwelcoming feeling, Wataru thought. Though it was their first time playing it together, Wataru had to admit, he was more than impressed by how far they had come.

Smiling, Wataru raised his head to gaze at the studio lights, their bright glow pouring down on him.

“You know, I’m happy.”

“Hm?”

“That we’re playing this together.” Wataru looked over at Kenta, his smile lingering. “This song brings back a lot of memories for both of us – I assume that’s why you chose it, right?”

“You could say so,” Kenta replied. “To be frank, I didn’t expect you to accept this song, much less learn it this quickly. I’m impressed.”

Wataru’s eyebrows shot up in surprise for a moment, before his expression relaxed into one of contentment. “Thanks, Nii-san. I appreciate it.”

Kenta returned Wataru’s smile, his voice warm. “Always.”

Together the two simply relaxed, letting contentment wash over them. The warmth that bloomed in Wataru’s chest right now was proof of the light that they both shared.

There was no doubt in his mind that the live was going to turn out amazing.

* * *

The subsequent days passed by in a blur as Wataru and Kenta both made their preparations, practicing and talking to the other members in between. Before Wataru knew it, the day of the live had arrived.

Standing on a busy intersection, his bass plugged into the amp, Wataru waited for Kenta to arrive. The rest of Argonavis insisted on joining him for moral support – a gesture that Wataru appreciated.

Wataru raised his head to the clear sky, letting the sun warm his face as the breeze ruffled his hair. It was a beautiful day – and a perfect one for a live. It was almost surreal how quickly time had passed and how far they had come.

Already a small crowd had gathered around Argonavis, watching Wataru curiously. Smiling at them, Wataru casually played a riff on his bass. A few people whooped in response, while the others applauded. Wataru dipped his head in a polite bow and smiled at them appreciatively.

“That sounded great, Wataru.”

Wataru perked up at a familiar voice. Turning, he spotted Kenta walking towards him, the rest of GYROAXIA close behind.

“You brought GYROAXIA too?” Wataru didn’t bother concealing the surprise in his voice.

“Just like you brought Argonavis.” Kenta nodded politely at the rest of Argonavis, who seemed to be preoccupied in a staredown with GYROAXIA.

Wataru scratched the back of his head. “Well, they all wanted to come support me, so…”

Kenta’s features relaxed into an easygoing smile. “I’m glad you have such supportive friends.”

Wataru nodded and smiled back. “Yeah.”

Casting a quick glance around, Wataru noticed to his surprise the crowd around them had nearly doubled in size. It seemed GYROAXIA’s mere presence alone was enough to draw a sizable audience, a fact that Wataru silently – and begrudgingly – acknowledged.

He perked up as Kenta plugged his guitar into the second amp, then tuned. The time for their performance was nearing.

“Hello everyone, and thank you for coming,” Wataru began. His gaze swept the crowd, a content smile on his face. “We’re really happy to be performing for you today.”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kenta nod in approval. “We hope you enjoy our performance.”

The two brothers held gazes for a long moment. Everything else seemed to suspend in the ensuing silence, melting away until they were all that remained.

“Ready?” Kenta asked.

Wataru drew in a deep breath, then nodded. “Ready.”

Together they turned to face the crowd and began to play.

The air reverberated with the first chords, sending a shudder through Wataru’s body. Immediately he felt as if he were set aflame, the melody guiding him forward. He could hear Kenta soaring over him, urging him along with a fire of his own as their voices rose in a duet that took flight to the sky. Around them the audience watched in rapt awe, no doubt drawn in by their performance.

As they reached the chorus Wataru could hear Kenta pulling ahead of the beat, threatening to race ahead and leave Wataru behind. Wataru took up the challenge with a grin, picking up his pace to match Kenta’s. Their familiar give-and-take returned to play, exchanging lines and melodies as they weaved in and out of each other, playing with the familiar and skipping with it, making it their own. Before long they found themselves back to back, perfectly in sync as they romped along. The air burned with the heat of their song, wreathed in flames of passion that were carried off by the wind.

Wataru sang with all of his heart, his pulse roaring in his ears as he swayed along to the beat. Joy and adrenaline rushed through him so fiercely he thought that if he leapt, he could take flight into the sky.

He and Kenta turned to face each other, joy shining on their faces. The song had all but swept them away in a whirlwind of sound, wrapping around them like a tornado of fire that carried their melody skyward. Everything seemed brighter to the point of being nearly blinding, the light paving the way.

The final chords faded into cheers and applause that rang in Wataru’s ears, the air thrumming with energy. Even as Wataru was panting quietly, his heart was still pounding, pure adrenaline rushing through his limbs.

With a breathless grin Wataru turned towards Kenta, hand raised. Kenta nodded with a smile of approval, eyes sparkling as the two high-fived each other. Out of the corner of his eye Wataru could see the rest of Argonavis applauding as well, their faces radiant. Even GYROAXIA seemed to approve, with Reon, Ryo, and Miyuki gazing at them with nods and smiles of approval. Nayuta seemed to scowl as normal, yet something about his expression seemed a touch softer than it usually was.

“Great job, Wataru.” Kenta’s voice was warm and light as he gazed out over the crowd. “It seems like everyone thoroughly enjoyed our performance.”

“Yeah.” Wataru’s heart fluttered as he swept the jubilant audience with his gaze. He had to admit, it amazed him just how much they had excited their audience – their performance seemed to have resonated with many people.

“I enjoyed performing with you the most,” Wataru said as he turned towards Kenta. “That…that was more fun. than I ever imagined it to be” His cheeks flushed as he ducked his head shyly. “So…thanks.”

“If there’s someone I had to thank, it’s you,” Kenta replied. “It wouldn’t have been possible without either of us.”

Wataru simply nodded, his breath catching in his throat as his chest swelled. Raising his head, he turned towards the azure sky, smiling up at the sun even as it blinded him. The heat that flooded his body from both without and within rose around him, invigorating and comforting.

With the fire burning in both of them, Wataru knew he and Kenta would be able to move forward together, walking the same path.


End file.
